


Silence

by antianthropocentricandrogyne



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antianthropocentricandrogyne/pseuds/antianthropocentricandrogyne
Summary: Laura and Carmilla run away after the events of Season One, Episode 22.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Kudos: 1





	Silence

" _What does not change / is the will to change_ " --Charles Olson, _The Kingfishers_

Bad form, perhaps, but let me introduce myself first, before we get to our heroines, the action. We've never met, but you are, I suspect, already terrified of me. Carmilla, you know her, she calls me Mother. Her pet knows me just as The Dean. Such titles won't work here. I'm not your parent, and you're not a student at my university. Let me commit another storytelling faux pas and puncture the fourth wall: If you've seen the web series, _Carmilla_ , then you may know me as a goddess of ancient Mesopotamian origin. I did live in Mesopotamia, but I am not, strictly speaking, a goddess. I am a demon, the demon of the light, the hungry light, the light which you, if you've seen the series, believe to be an angler fish; it's not an angler fish. It is That Which Must Have Its Sacrifices, that which you, in English, must reductively call Love, she who has taken so, so much. 

We've cleared things up, a bit, I hope. Now, let's join our heroines. Where they are, at this moment, is tearing across the Albertan wilds, away from the Canadian entrance to the pocket dimension containing Silas University. Alongside the road they're following is an oil pipe, stretching from the tar sands south to the thirsting country below, the tar sands where derricks like fangs pierce the soil, suck the blood that that vampire nation, America, craves so bad, so bad it will let its kids starve to get it, bomb civilians to get it, go to war to get it, invade Iraq, it will steal it, so bad it will kill, kill, kill if it means it can get it. And the world turns. And the wheels turn on the car they're in, the once-teal Cutlass, rusted round the wheel wells, on the doors, its underside--a car not long for the world, carrying two girls, one who's been in the world too long. What the speed limits on those northern roads are I'm not sure, but they're breaking them because Carmilla hasn't touched the brakes since Styria. The steering wheel, Carmilla's gripping in the manner they call white-knuckling, where your bones show through the flesh, show the future, the future when the flesh has failed and there's not anybody to show, any body left to show. Laura now, is pointing out the window, trying to show Carm, who's not looking at anything but the road, a way out of here, away from me, a road way out in the warming, cold country where the permafrost was, a hawk circling so low it can hear the car whine. 

I may work for love; this may be love's story, but it isn't a love story, this one. You watch the web series if you want a love story, but if you know what love is, you know it's for the best this story isn't hers. They think it is, though, a love story, our girls on the run. They think they're in love, but that's something they're still four hours north of admitting.


End file.
